


I've Loved You

by Pearl_Posts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Help, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Posts/pseuds/Pearl_Posts
Summary: A songfic set to Marie by Randy NewmanI love you and I've loved you the first time I saw you





	I've Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this early in the morning with no regards for my personal well being. Please save my beating heart.

You looked like a princess the night we met  
With your hair piled up high  
I will never forget

Yuuri was ten. Viktor was fourteen, getting ready to move out of the Juniors’ division. 

The magazine pages were glossy, everything smooth and uniform. His hair was pinned back from his face, smiling and rosy-cheeked. Yuuri understood why Yuko called him a god. He colud put the sun itself to shame with his glossy, magazine smile. He could pull the sky down to wear as a coat if he wanted.

He still has that magazine, hidden in a shoebox somewhere in the back of his closet. 

I'm drunk right now baby  
But I've got to be  
Or I never could tell you  
What you meant to me

He remembers vague sensations. He remembers dragging his fingers down a silk dress shirt. He traced the hem of his jacket with the pads of his fingers, light and delicate. Sometimes, the gentleness would shatter like glass with the pump of the bass, and Yuuri would forget in a dull haze his fear that maybe Viktor will forget him in the morning. Then, his heart would beat and it would all be a blur of silken dress shirts on the pads of his fingers, of whirling feet and Viktor's sun-charming smile.

I loved you the first time I saw you  
And I always will love you Marie  
I loved you the first time I saw you  
And I always will love you Marie

Viktor’s world swelled so suddenly in the span of an hour he was sure something would burst. The night itself was as fragile as that overstretched balloon, and he was trying desperately to puff it full of air. 

Then morning came and popped it. Viktor’s world deflated even quicker than it expanded, leaving him red-faced and tipsy, watching Yuuri Katsuki stumble down the quiet hallway on his coach’s shoulder. 

It was almost like a Cinderella story, except without the slipper. There was nothing concrete, except the photos, and he could convince himself they weren't real. 

You're the song  
That the trees sing when the wind blows  
You're a flower, you're a river, you're a rainbow

Yuuri isn't one for words, so he doesn't try to ruin Viktor with labels. Well, he tries at first, but maybe it doesn't work that way. 

He’s always liked the water, the idea that something so calm and gray could be so lively and free and powerful. So, Yuuri decides, that’s Viktor; pretty and serene, yet energetic. 

Of course, he’ll never tell him. Viktor will just laugh. 

Sometimes I'm crazy  
But I guess you know  
And I'm weak and I'm lazy  
And I've hurt you so  
And I don't listen to a word you say  
When you're in trouble I just turn away

Russia is cold. He never expected it to be so cold. Silver is cold too, he realizes. It's snowy and freezing and it glitters like the gray, gray ocean, something pretty from afar but filled with a deep darkness Yuuri doesn't like. 

He should be happy for himself. He should be happy for Yurio. But he's not. He's just cold, like the silver medal, dark and gray. 

He cries himself an ocean. Turbulent. Harsh. Desperate and hung low with storm clouds. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor knocks on the door again. “Yuuri, are you-”

“Fine,” he chokes. “I'm fine.”

There's a pause. “No, you're not.” The handle rattles. “Yuuri, can I come in?”

He reaches out and unlocks the door, picking his head up and sliding on his glasses. His face is blotchy and red, his eyes puffy. 

Viktor meets his eyes in the mirror and kisses his storm clouds away. 

I love you, I loved you, the first time I saw you  
And I always will love you Marie  
I loved you the first time I saw you  
And I always will love you Marie


End file.
